Breaking Dawn the Musical
by Duck Life
Summary: When Edward changed Bella, he bit the wrong place on her head, and now her life is a musical. Singing is in italics. Some songs I haven't chosen a tune for, and others will say so at the beginning of the chapter. The first one is to Momma Mia.
1. Waking Up

I took in my surroundings before I opened my eyes. I felt Edward's hand on mine. It was…warm. That struck me as odd, but of course. His hand felt warm to me now. We were the same. I sat up. Something was strange. Where was that music coming from? I opened my mouth and…

Bella: _Edward Cullen_

_What did you do to me?_

Edward: _You're a vampire_

_Can't you see that, honey?_

Bella: _Yeah, I get it_

_But why am I singing?_

Edward: _You're not singing,_

_But you might mistake your voice for ringing!_

Bella: _Stop singing!_

_I can't take it anymore!_

Edward:_ I'm not singing!_

_Not that I don't have the talent in store._

Bella: _You're all singing!_

Alice: _La la la la_

Bella: _Am I crazy???_

Edward: _Nooooooooooo_

_O-o-o-o-o_

_Bella, you're not crazy,_

_But no one's singing-_

Carlisle: _Does it all look hazy?_

Edward: _No one's singing to you_

_Ooh ooh oo oo ooh!_


	2. Talking To Edward

**A/N: This is to the tune of His Cheeseburger from Veggie Tales. It's at this site: youtube****.com/watch?v=CmIKR458M0A **

"Edward?" I asked quietly, fearing that I was about to start singing again. "Tell me the story of our life. So I don't forget." The music started again. It was slow, sort of building up, and then:

Edward: _I met you on your first day of Forks High_

_And man, you really smelled swell_

_I realized that I just couldn't eat you_

_I was a civil vamp, as well_

_I knew it was true, but you smelled good_

_I went to Alaska to rest_

_Although I was extremely hungry_

_I had to eat animals then!_

'_Cuz you're my Bella Swan_

_The only Bella Swan_

_I won't bite you No, I won't bite you_

_Oh, you are my Bella Swan_

_The only Bella Swan_

_I won't bite you_

_Oh, I will not bite you_

_I stayed with you all through the summer_

_I hunted so I wouldn't want you_

_When I realized I needed to leave you_

_Vampires did not serve you well_

_How could I stay there, just to hurt you?_

_I really needed you to be safe!_

_I didn't want you to be angry_

_I was sure I'd crawl back in a month!_

"_Cuz you're my Bella Swan_

_The only Bella Swan_

_Be back for you_

_Can't stay away from you_

_And I love you Isabella with my cold, dead heart_

_And there ain't nothin' gonna tear us two apart_

_And when I heard that you jumped off a cliff_

_I just about nearly had a fit_

_And then I flew to Italy_

_Asked them to kill me_

_Stepped into the sunlight just for you…_

_You are my Bella_

_Swan…_


	3. Time To Hunt

**A/N: This is to the tune of "If I Were A Boy"** youtube**/watch?v=9EQquVeqT6g**

My throat was burning. I couldn't be sure if it was from thirst or the constant breaking into song. Optimistically, I told myself it was thirst. I tried to tell Edward, but I don't think I can _tell _anyone anything anymore. All I can do is sing.

_My throat is burning_

_I think it's from my blood thirst_

_We should go into the woods right now_

_And hunt down what we wanted and eat_

_Drink blood with Edward_

_And chase after deer_

_And I wouldn't kill humans_

_So I wouldn't feel all guilty at all_

'_Cause I only killed animals_

_My throat is burning_

_And now I can understand_

_How it feels to love somebody_

_And worry if you would attack them_

_I listen to hearts_

_As they throb lusciously_

_I won't kill the one I love_

_Just because she is half-human_

_I'll hunt right now if that's what it takes_

_My throat is burning_

_I can't turn off the pain_

_I don't wanna be heart-broken_

_So I'll make sure I'm hunting alone_

_My hunger comes first_

_Edward and I have to go _

'_Cause my mouth cannot be trusted_

_But it can and will when I come home, come home_

_My throat is burning_

_And now I understand_

_How it feels to love somebody_

_And worry that you would suck their blood_

_I listen to blood_

_As it runs deliciously_

_I won't kill my Renesmee_

_I'll keep her safe and hunt really soon_

_It's too late to turn back and be human_

_This is not a mistake_

_I'm a vampire_

_And this really can't wait, my thirst_

_It feels bad_

_My throat is burning_

_I can understand_

_Oh, I understand, ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_How it feels to love somebody_

_And not want to suck their blood_

_I listen to hearts_

_But I care how they hurt_

_I won't lose the one I changed for_

_No taken immortality for granted_

_And we have to hunt before she's destroyed_

_My throat is burning…  
_


	4. She's My Only Daughter

**This is to the tune of "Walking On Air", by Kerli Koiv. **

I looked down at Renesmee's beautiful face, and suddenly started singing without even opening my mouth!

_There's a big white house_

_In a little hidden wood_

_Little rainy town_

_In a myth-filled world_

_Little half-vamp_

_With her little pretty face_

_Showing me things that I have never seen_

_Does she know what it's all about?_

_Is she brave enough to figure out?_

_My throat's still burning and it feels like fire_

_Am I strong enough to carry out?_

_I feel her_

_I need her_

_Believe her_

_But they call her Nessie_

_She looks_

_So nice_

_So cute_

_But they still call her Nessie_

_I feel her_

_And I won't kill her_

_I know_

_They won't forgive me_

_I know that_

_I feel her_

_I feel like_

_I am finally her mom._

_She has a vampire grandpa_

_And a human granddad, too_

_It feels so good to say to her,_

"_I love you."_

_My little half-vampire, looks like she's growing so fast._

_I hope that I'll be able to make her childhood last._

_With her little funny gift of showing_

_Everybody what she thinks about_

_She will convince us all that she is perfect_

_Jacob didn't think she could do that._

_I love her_

_I need her_

_Don't take her_

_Away from me now._

_I'm stronger_

_With control_

_I just know_

_That she will be okay_

_I need her_

_The way I need him_

_I need her_

_She's my only daughter_

_A new life_

_I feel her_

_Heart beating_

_I know that she's my daughter._

_Take her now_

_I have to lunge_

_I am so mad_

_This is so bad._

_You know I love her, go on_

_I feel her_

_She's breathing_

_Her heart beats_

_She's half-human as well._

_I'm trying_

_And flying_

_So high_

_My beautiful girl_

_I love her_

_And I won't kill_

_I would not_

_Forgive myself._

_She is mine_

_I have her_

_I hold her_

_She's my only daughter._

_She's my only daughter._

_She's my only daughter._

_She's my only daughter._

**A/N: This may be my last post of this story. I'm going to try to get someone to adopt it. If you would like to, please say so in a review to this story.**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

I am discontinuing this story. However, lil miss rockstar is going to adopt it for me. To find the story, look for it under the same title on lil miss rockstar's profile. Hopefully, it will be up within a week.


End file.
